Get your biology otta here!
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: Quick one shot because I got bored ;). Basically ELAVAN. I dedicate this to @forevergillian in instagram for being a kind soul to all the Gillians/Lizbians (:. DISCLAIMER. Rated: T, just to be safe


**One shot for everybody! This is Elavan just because I love them to bits! Uhm, if you guys read 'Can I tell you a secret' which is a rated m fanfic of mine, this one shot can be a sequel, but this one shot could also be an independent story.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**May you all have a good daaaay (:**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

It has been weeks since me and Avan had unprotected sex. Boys and girls, I know it's bad to have unprotected sex, but trust me, we didn't mean to. Or at least we think we didn't mean to. We were just too captivated with each other and besides, we're responsible enough to face whatever the consequences might be... I hope.

Back to the topic, I just found out that I'm pregnant. No shock there cause we didn't use a condom. I'm terrified though. I have no idea whether he would want to be a part of the baby's life. I don't want the baby to act as a hindrance to Avan's career just because of our careless mistake. I don't know how to tell Avan, but whatever happens, I won't abort the baby. This baby is formed with love, by love. I am desperate to tell someone, but I want him to be first One to know.

We would meet later, lunch time. I don't know what to tell him. Do I tell him straight to the point? Do I make a joke out of it first? Do I tell him when it's time for us to part so I could somewhat get away with it? I don't know.

I prepare for our lunch date with a low neck line dress that showed a lot of my chest. I wrap a scarf -his scarf actually- around my neck and wore black boots. I applied a light layer of foundation and some lip gloss. I head to my car and drove to our chosen restaurant.

...

'Hmmm. That was some nice food we had.' He started. 'Cause you ate a bigger amount of food.' He chuckled. If he only knew that it's because another living thing is eating with me, inside my body...

'So your saying that I'm fat?' I accuse, obviously kidding.

'Nah, not at all. You're perfect babe.' He said and pulls my body closer to his and kisses my forehead. I smile, contented. The thought about my pregnancy, long gone. 'You ready to go?'

I nod 'Yeah.' He take my hand and leads me to his car. Being the gentleman he was, he opens the car door for me as I enter. He enter and we set off to somewhere he had planned to go.

I face the window and take a look at the view. A couple of trees were planted here and there and some stuff, but all I could think of was how the heck am I suppose to tell Avan. I figured that I would ask him and make a joke out of it after.

'Babe, are you okay? You seem distant. What's wrong?' He asked while the traffic light just turned red, giving him time to grab my chin with two of his fingers and turn my face to him. He placed a small peck on my lips.

'Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect.' I smile, the perfect time to use my acting skills. Of course I'm not fine. Good gosh, would you be fine if you haven't told the father of the life existing in you that he's part of the baby's life? I know I won't, in case you haven't catch that.

'I'm not stupid, I know you. Tell me what's wrong...' Doomed. Yeah, that's me. I'm doomed. I try to think of a response fast. Think, think, think.

'I-I... I wanna make an instavid cause it's been a while and the fangirls -well that's what I thought they're called- wants some elavan. Since they don't know that we are really together for four years, I wanna tease them.' I said and smirked. I wish he buys it.

'You should've told me. Let's make some later. That'll be fun.' He said and smiled.

'Yeah, fun...' My voice trails off as I face the window again. I suddenly felt queasy And nauseous.

'Avan, are we near any gas station?' I ask, trying to prevent myself from puking.

'Yeah. Why? You wanna buy something?'

'No, just pull over. I need to use the restroom.'

'Alright..' He pulled over and I quickly made my way to the restroom and did my business. I think I puked out all the food that I have consumed. I rinse and put on a little make up and retouched my gloss. I exit the restroom feeling a thousand times better.

'Wanna do the video now while we're not on the road?' He asked while fixing his hair.

'O-okay.' I swallowed heavily while faking a smile. I got my phone and tapped on instagram. _Come on, Liz. Make it seem like a joke. Just do it._ I mentally tell myself.

'Let's improvise. Just say whatever you wanna say and I'll bring up a random topic.' I told him.

'Alright.' He replied.

I faced the phone in front of my face and took a deep breathe. It begins...

'I thought it will be a good time to tell you...that I'm pregnant.' It is evident to my face that I am nervous. I try to hide it though, but it's easier said than done.

'AHHHHH.' Avan replied. Now I'm sure that he didn't want a kid, a child. I know this is just a joke, but I told him to say whatever come in his minds and he basically just screamed.

'Are you kidding me right now?' I asked sounding pissed.

'NO!'

'What are you doing?' I try to chuckle after I said it.

'NO!'

'WHAT?!'

'NO! Get your biology otta here!' He screamed as the video finished.

'Nice. Good job!' I tell him as I posted the video.

'One question?' He said and brought my face to face his. I swallow a heavy gulp of nervousness.

'Y-yeah?' I stutter once again.

'Why did you suddenly thought about pregnancy?' Here goes that question. I don't know what to say. I remain speechless. I can't do this, well, not now.

'Oh, nothing... Wouldn't it be weird if we be parents now. Haha. Don't you think? I mean... Pregnancy, wow. Huge topic. Uhm haha? just...' I became speechless due to my nervousness. I just kept quiet and looked down.

'I don't know if it'll be weird. Wait, Liz are you telling me that...' His voice slowly vanished as he analysed what was happening.

'Do you remember when we had unprotected sex on our way to the beach?' I ask, terrified to what his reaction might be. 'Okay, I'm pregnant and you, Avan you're the father.'

His eyes widen, lips parted and body paralysed. I shouldn't have told him. It was all a mistake. 'Oh, wow.' were the only words he said.

'I know you must be terrified, believe me I am too, but you shouldn't cause it's okay if you don't wanna be a part of this baby's life. I don't want the baby and I to be some kind of a hindrance to your uprising career. I just wanna let you know, in case and...and-' I didn't even know that a tear drop escaped my eyes while telling him that until I felt something drip on my hand.

'Shhh' He cuts me off. 'Don't be silly. I was shocked, yes, but I want to have this baby, be a part of his or her life, see him or her grow and stuff. Never think that you and this baby will ever cause me bad things.' he stops and slowly brings his hand down to my tummy and massages it lightly.

'I love you, Liz, so, so much. Now this baby will be the symbol of our love.' He said and wipes the tears off my cheeks. 'You don't know how happy I am right now, knowing that we made life.' He cups my cheeks and kisses my deeply. It wasn't our usual kiss which was hot and hard. This kiss was soft and loving. The weight I carried above my shoulders was swept off with that kiss. It was reassuring and secured at the same time.

I wrap my hand around the nape and my other hand cups his cheeks. We had a full on make out session that neither of us regret.

'You don't know how happy I am right now.' I laugh lightly stared into his eyes. 'I thought I was gonna pass out just waiting for you to answer. Gosh, Avan!' He kisses me again and pulled my body impossibly closer to his.

'Did you really think that I would abandon you and this amazing baby? What were you thinking?' He questioned me while poking my sides While I was wrapped in his securing embrace.

'Oh shut up, I was terrified, hell it's almost funny.' We cuddle, contented with each other's company. Right then we knew, we could make it happen. We could make us happen.

'Just remember on thing, Babe.' He said with a goofy grin on his face.

'And that is?'

'I love you.' He smirks again, more confident this time because he made me blush.

'Cheesy.' I said and kisses his temple. '...but you know I secretly like it. I love you too.'

'One last cheesy thing.' He said while starring into my eyes.

'What is it?' I acted pissed but remained smiling.

'It's been four years, Liz and though I memorise your smile now, I'm still mesmerised, still getting hypnotised.' He said and kisses me once more. I smile into our kiss.

Now I know we could do this. 'You make me love you even more.'

* * *

**I know it's not my best, but I have the odd need to write this. The last part was cliche, I know. I do wish you enjoyed reading it. Love you guys tons!**


End file.
